This invention relates to a device for facilitating the operation of a slide fastener or zipper and, more particularly, to a device which may be easily grasped and which may be attached to a conventional key ring for convenient storage in association with a set of keys.
Slide fasteners of the type contemplated herein usually include a slide member adapted to force elongated complementary fastener means together when moved in one direction and to spread the complementary fastener means apart when moved in an opposite direction. The slide member is typically provided with a tab hingedly connected to the slide member, which tab is adapted to be grasped by the fingers of an operator for facilitating manipulation of the slide member.
Slide fasteners are commonly used as closure members for garments such as pants. One problem often encountered when manipulating the slide member is the increased resistance to sliding caused by a tight-fitted garment on the wearer such as may result when attempting to zip up tight-fitting jeans.
The problem of manipulating the slide fastener on close-fitting garments is particularly acute for people suffering from arthritis. A common solution for this problem is for the wearer to use a pair of pliers to grasp the tab on the slide member in order to obtain a firm grip for pulling the fastener closed. However, it is not practical to carry such a large tool in order to insure that one may be able to manipulate the fastener when necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for manipulating the slide member of a slide fastener wherein the device is of a compact structure which may be carried unobtrusively.